Rain
by Hija-Jiyangi
Summary: He was only a child, after all... One-sided HowlxMarkl, hero-worship. Rated K for the huge age difference. Mild snogging. Characters from the movie rather than the book, by the way


**Rain**

Rain pattered gently against the windows, drops merging, and running down the glass. Markl slumped over his desk, resting his chin on his hand. He stared out at the grey scenery as the castle trundled along, hissing steam from all sorts of places. Howl had rebuilt the castle without much effort, and he and Sophie had chosen the new portals. Lately everything had been about those two. Whenever Markl would go downstairs to make sure Calcifer had enough fuel, he would see Howl either writing something down or gazing at Sophie. It was the same with her. Ever since Sophie had regained her younger form, she'd been doing less and less cleaning and more walking through the garden Howl had made her.

Howl always went with her. The two would go through the Garden door and not return for hours. Sometimes Markl would take Heen for a walk in the Garden, and he would see Howl and Sophie, wandering hand-in-hand through the flowers. Markl loved Sophie, he really did, but on more than one occasion, he'd wished life would go back to the way it was. The days when he'd rise early, and run downstairs. He'd stoke Calcifer, and study until Howl woke or returned from the Dark. When Calcifer would shout "Kingsbury door!" and Markl would slip on his cloak, feeling like a real wizard.

And more than anything, he missed being with Howl. He'd been number one; the eager apprentice, always happy to learn, always ready for a new challenge. He missed the way Howl would stand behind him sometimes as he studied. The way he would bend down occasionally and murmur something helpful in his ear, his chest touching Markl's shoulder.

Markl remember one day, he'd turned his head to thank Howl for giving him a useful piece of information about the Chirrin-ka, an animal that inhabited the Wastes. Howl was so close then, closer than he'd ever been before. Markl could smell different fragrances from the potions he used to colour his hair. He could see the faint sprinkling of freckles over the bridge of his nose. Even though he knew Howl kept his looks through magic, he was beautiful.

He still was.

Markl also remembered _that_ day. Howl had no recollection of it; maybe that was better. It had been a grey and miserable afternoon, much like the one that Markl was staring out at right then. Howl had been in Porthaven since morning. It was back in the day when he still liked to socialize. Because of his incredible beauty, he was rather popular with the ladies, so no doubt he was out with someone right now. He probably wouldn't be home for hours. Markl sighed and got up from his chair, walking over to Calcifer and dumping another log on him. The fire demon grumbled and continued sleeping. He picked up the kettle and checked inside. There was just enough hot water for a small cup of tea.

Just as Markl was heading back to his desk, there was a thump on the door.

"Porthaven door." Calcifer said sleepily, then resumed his snoring. Markl grabbed his cloak and threw on the disguising hood, then placed the kettle on the floor. He'd pick it up later. He padded down the stairs and twisted the dial to blue, then opened it. He'd expected to see a desperate customer, or a disappointed one, but instead it was Howl, leaning unsteadily against the doorframe, his head drooping.

"Master Howl!" Markl exclaimed, helping the man inside and closing the door. "I didn't expect you back so soon. What happened, you look…" He was going to say terrible, but Howl didn't like being insulted in any way. "…a little off."

Howl made an odd grunting noise and trudged up the steps. His blue jacket slid off his shoulders, and Markl hurried to pick it up, skipping up the stairs and taking hold of Howl's arm. "You should get to bed…" He said, carefully examining the man's face. "Are you drunk?"

The corner of Howl's mouth drooped in a half-frown. "There was a very pretty girl at the Perker's Inn. I bought nearly the whole stock of ale. It was really expensive, Markl. _Really_ expensive, y'know? It cost a _lot_ of money."

Markl nodded. "_Really_ expensive." Howl added, then, "You're really short, did you know that?" The boy nodded again, tugging gently at Howl's arm. "Look, you really need to get to bed, Master Howl. Come on, I'll help you."

They only made it to the staircase before Howl groaned and plonked himself down on the second step. "No more walking for me, please." Markl huffed and sat on the first step. The two sat in almost-silence for a while, the only sounds were Calcifer crackling on the hearth, the wind whistling outside and Howl humming out of tune.

Markl felt his eyes beginning to droop and he leant sideways, he read coming to a rest on Howl's knee.

The humming faltered and then stopped altogether. A comforting hand was raised to stroke at Markl's scruffy hair.

"You're a good kid, Markl." Howl murmured, and the other turned his head to look at him. Howl smiled wonkily, and Markl half-smiled back. The older man leaned forwards, touching his forehead to Markl's gently. Markl shifted on the step so that he wasn't twisting his neck, and as he did so, Howl raised his head and brushed his lips against Markl's brow.

Markl's eyes widened a little before sliding closed, and Howl's lips moved downwards slightly. He ran his lips over Markl's forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and across his left cheek. Howl placed slightly more pressure on Markl's flushed cheekbone, finally kissing rather than brushing. His lips slid down further, stopping at the corner of Markl's mouth. Markl could smell the alcohol on his breath, and then taste it as their mouths touched. The boy knew he shouldn't be able to taste; you taste with your tongue, not your lips. But still, he was tasting, the tang of gin so very strong.

They stayed that way for a time, neither moving but for their breathing. Then Howl's head tilted to the side ever so slightly, before it was gone.

Howl's hand slid from Markl's head, and when the boy opened his eyes, he saw his master fall back against the stairs, asleep. He looked uncomfortable, but there was no way Markl could move him.

He was only a child, after all.

**End **


End file.
